In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for saving energy of various air conditioning apparatus forming an air-conditioning system installed in, for example, buildings. To meet this demand, there have been many proposals for an air-conditioning system control apparatus configured to reduce the power of an air-conditioning apparatus. In addition to reduced energy consumption, the thermal perception of a person in a room, or so-called comfort level, also needs to be satisfied, and hence an air-conditioning system control apparatus for achieving both reduced energy consumption and a satisfactory comfort level has also been proposed.
Hitherto, many air-conditioning system control apparatus have been configured to control operation of an air-conditioning apparatus so that an indoor temperature and humidity are each within a comfortable range based on information on the indoor temperature and humidity, operating data of the air-conditioning apparatus, and other information. For example, a method exists for determining a control target value based on a thermal environment evaluation index, such as a predicted mean vote (PMV, defined by ISO 7730 in 1987) (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Further, there is also a method of controlling an air-conditioning apparatus so that the indoor temperature and humidity are each within a comfortable range by estimating the indoor temperature and humidity based on an outside air discomfort index determined based on the outside air temperature and the outside air relative humidity (refer to Patent Literature 2).